Being Together
by RoseMaple
Summary: Emily Adderson's elder brother, Randy, is a Soc and her secret boyfriend is a Greaser. Her life changes when she becomes pregnant with Johnny's baby. Johnny/OC and Darry/OC. CONTINUED. Dedicated to Kmacc for convincing me to continue.
1. Chapter 1: Reports

Emily waited silently in the dark of the parking lot, the hospital reports in her hand. Her long dark brown hair was in a half pony, like usual, and she wore a simple white summer dress that reached just below her knees. It was half past 10 and she had told Johnny to meet her at ten in the parking lot and he still wasn't there. Emily waited until 11:30 before going back home. Something was wrong; Johnny always appeared when Emily asked him to come. Emily walked into the silent house and entered the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat on the table, drinking it. Suddenly the door to the mansion opened and her elder brother walked in. Randy placed a kiss on Emily's head before grabbing a glass of milk too.

"Where were you?" Emily asked.

"Jumping a Grease." Randy answered as he gulped down the milk.

"Randy-" Emily began.

"Chill Em, he was nothing but a fucking Greaser." Randy wiped his mouth with a tissue. Emily nodded uneasily and Randy got up from the chair. He left the kitchen and Emily sighed while looking out the window into the darkness.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

The next day, Emily saw Ponyboy at school. She waited until they were alone in the parking lot.

"Pony, where's Johnny? Did something happen to him?" Emily asked.

Ponyboy looked away as he frowned. "If you wanna see him, come to my house at 6."

"Pony what happened? What's wrong? Tell me." Emily said; her voice filled with dread.

"H-he got jumped. By a buncha Socs." Ponyboy answered. Emily gasped. "N-no." She whispered.

"Last night we found him. He's busted up pretty bad." Ponyboy continued. "I gotta go." Ponyboy turned around and quickly walked away. Emily clutched her books to her chest as her eyes filled with tears.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

At exactly 4:00, Emily knocked on the door of the Curtis' house. Steve opened the door and when he realized who it was, he nearly shut it again. Sodapop appeared behind him and allowed Emily inside. Soda led her into the living room where Johnny was sitting up on the sofa lengthwise with a blanket. His face was bruised and bandaged and his arms were bandaged too. Emily's eyes welled up and she ran to Johnny, wrapping her arms him and pulling him closer. Darry and Dally stood in the corner, watching silently and Two-Bit was sitting on the other sofa.

"I'm so sorry." Emily whispered against Johnny's hair.

"I-It's n-not your f-fault." Johnny managed to say. Emily smoothed his hair back and kissed his lips. She ignored the wound on his lips.

Darry left to the kitchen and came back with a cold glass of water. He helped Johnny drink it while taking his medicine. Emily held onto Johnny's hand.

"Johnny I need to tell you something really important." She said slowly.

Johnny looked at her with his big black eyes and smiled slightly before kissing her forehead. "You can tell me anything."

Emily nodded and laid her forehead lightly on Johnny's chest. She looked at him after a while.

"I'm pregnant Johnny. I'm pregnant with your kid." She said at last.


	2. Chapter 2: Names

Johnny's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Emily who was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Most of the Greasers jaws had dropped open except for Dally's, who was used to this kind of thing.

"I'm s-sorry." Emily whispered. Johnny cupped her cheek and laid his forehead on hers.

"Why would you be sorry? This is amazing. I'm gonna be a daddy." Johnny said. Emily smiled and Johnny kissed her lips and returned the smile. Emily sat with Johnny for almost an hour as they discussed baby names. The Socs who had jumped him were not mentioned but Emily knew who they were. Daisy came home at about seven from work and she hugged Emily fondly. The two of them were best friends and Daisy was not exactly a Soc but she wasn't a Greaser either despite the fact that her husband was. Darry gave Daisy a quick kiss before the two of them disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. Dally had kept his eyes on Emily the entire time. As she got up to leave, she kissed Johnny three times before heading to the door. Dally met her in the hallway.

"Ya know it's gonna be mighty hard for Johnny with that kid." Dally said slowly.

"I know." Emily bit her lip. "It will be but I'm going to get a job and I hope Randy will accept us soon."

"Randy's one of them Socs who busted up Johnny last night." Dally looked Emily in the eye.

Emily looked away as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe ya should tell your brother to leave us the hell alone."

"I tried. He won't listen. He gets angry every time I bring up the topic." Emily looked back at Dally.

"Where'd a softie like you some into a family of hard hearts like that?" Dally wondered.

"My mother isn't hard hearted. She cares and she knows I love Johnny. She's the one who kept it a secret so well from Dad and Randy. She wants to get to know Johnny too." Emily answered.

"Well, if your dad finds out, there's gonna be a lotta blood."

"There already is a lot of blood." Emily whispered. "I have to go now. Please take care of Johnny."

"Sure, yeah whatever. He's the gang's pet, we'll take care of him." Dally replied. Emily said good-bye and walked out of the house leaving Dally to wonder where the hell Johnny picked up a sweet Soc like her. But then again, she wasn't really a Soc. She hated the whole gang system.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Emily visited Johnny whenever she could. Sometimes she would stop by for a few minutes and sometimes for hours. She talked to Daisy and Darry a lot. Two-Bit seemed to open up to her a bit too. Dally didn't speak to her again and Soda treated her like she was his younger sister. Emily had just left one day and the gang was eating roasted chicken for dinner. Johnny was a bit better and his bruises had faded.

"Ya know Johnny; I never knew ya had a way with girls." Two-Bit said while munching on a leg piece.

Johnny blushed slightly. "Where'd ya pick her up in the first place?" Soda asked.

"I didn't 'pick her up'. We met at the movies. She was real nice to me and we became friends first and then we went on our first date. She really cares about me." Johnny answered.

"And then you fuc-" Darry glared at Two-Bit and he changed his choice of words. "I mean you made love to her and out popped a baby Cade."

"The baby ain't here yet." Ponyboy said and Two-Bit raised an eyebrow as if to say not-yet-it-ain't.

"I heard she got some problems at home." Darry said. Johnny nodded slowly before looking down at his plate.

"Problems? She a rich Soc chick with an elder brother who'd kill anyone who laid a finger on her. What problems she got?" Dally asked.

"Her dad beats up her mom a lot. He a lawyer or somethin' and whenever he get stressed, he boozes up and beats the hell outta her mom." Ponyboy explained. A stunned silence followed and Dally stopped eating for a bit. Finally, Two-Bit broke the silence. "What ya'll namin' the kid?" He asked Johnny. Johnny scrunched up his brow. "Emily likes the name Jason for a guy and Lilly for a girl. I think they're pretty cool names. What ya'll think?"

"I like Jason. That's a tuff name." Ponyboy said. Darry and Two-Bit nodded in agreement.

"Don't Lilly sound like a bit of a sissy name?" Dally wondered.

"Emily likes it." Johnny answered. "Her favorite flower is Lilly."

"You gonna tell your parents anytime soon?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny looked away. "I don't know. They sure gonna take it hard." Johnny replied. Ponyboy put an arm around Johnny.

"We got your back buddy." He said and the Greasers nodded in agreement.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Three months of pregnancy had passed and Emily's baby bump was showing very faintly. She wore loose summer dresses most of the time and other times she wore t-shirts that were a size bigger then her usual size. Emily had decided to tell her mother about the baby. She knocked on her parents' bedroom door and walked inside. Cecilia, her mother, sat on the bed writing a story. She was a writer and her books were hits. But she had only released a total of three books. Cecilia ushered her daughter over.

"Is something the matter dear?" Cecilia asked as she patted the place next to her for Emily to take a seat. Emily nodded slowly.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something." Emily began.

"Of course sweetie, anything." Cecilia said with a smile.

"Mom, I-I'm... I'm pregnant." Emily looked down. Cecilia's eyes widened in shock and she raised her daughter's chin so she could look at her in the eye. "When did this happen?"

"Three months ago Mom. Please don't be mad." Emily whispered.

"Oh honey, I'm not mad. I'm just a bit surprised. You are a bit young though." Cecilia frowned a bit.

"Please don't make me get rid of my baby. I love it." Emily said.

"Baby, I'm not going to make you get rid of it! I'm happy, silly," Cecilia paused, "its Johnny's, right?"

"Yes." Emily answered and hugged her mother. "Thank you Mom."

"Of course dear, I'm as happy as you are even though the father is underage too. But never mind, tell me more." Cecilia pulled Emily closer and the two of them discussed morning sickness, baby toys and other things that Emily wanted to know about. The next day, Cecilia met Johnny. She scolded him lightly for getting her daughter pregnant and then laughed when she noticed he was getting red with embarrassment. In the end, she hugged him and smiled happily.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**


	3. Chapter 3: Movies

Ponyboy had told Emily at school that Johnny wanted to take her to the movies for a date. She agreed happily and waited for him outside of the movie theatre at 5:00. Johnny came a few minutes later but he wasn't alone. Dally and Ponyboy trailed after him. Johnny grinned when he saw Emily and he practically ran to her, swooping her up in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips. They kissed for a while before Johnny let go of her gently so that her feet would touch the ground again. Dally groaned when Johnny kissed Emily again. Ponyboy smiled.

"We'll never make it to the movies with you two makin' out like that." Dally grumbled. "It's only been like a day since you last saw each other. Ya'll actin' like long lost lovers or somethin'."

Johnny finally pulled back and Emily blushed. He bent down quickly and placed a quick kiss on Emily's small baby bump. He straightened up and took Emily's hand, together the walked into the theatre. Dally and Ponyboy were right behind them and Ponyboy was wishing that he'd get a girl like that one day. But Johnny deserved her. He deserved every good thing he got because he had been through a lot. With an abusive mother and a mostly drunk father, Johnny's only escape was Emily. And Ponyboy was happy and glad that his best friend had her. The movie started and there were only two other figures in the theatre. Dally went to get drinks and popcorn while Emily, Johnny and Ponyboy watched the movie. Johnny and Emily held hands throughout and Johnny's other hand never left the baby bump. He rubbed it gently and lovingly while watching the movie. Dally returned with the drinks after a while. He handed everyone two drinks while Emily took one. He also gave Emily a bucket of non-buttered popcorn while he handed the buttered ones to Ponyboy and Johnny while taking a seat next to Pony. He looked at Johnny with a raised eyebrow.

"That baby ain't goin' anywhere." He said with a grin. Johnny blushed again but didn't remove his hand. "You gonna be a tuff daddy." Dally remarked and Johnny smiled. He hoped he would be a good father. He certainly was never going to hit his kid or yell at him or her. Never.

"Ya'll look at those two chicks. I bet they Socs." Dally said pointing at the two figures. Emily let out a little squeak and squeezed Johnny's hand. "Cherry and Marcia." She whispered.

"You know 'em?" Dally asked.

"Yes, Marcia is my brother's girlfriend and Cherry is Bob's girlfriend. I thought they were going on a date today." Emily furrowed her eyebrow.

"Well, why don't we go ask?" Dally said while getting up.

"No. They'll tell my brother about Johnny." She said while shaking her head.

"Who said you gotta go anywhere? Me and Pony'll check 'em out." Dally grabbed Pony's arm and pulled him up. Before Emily could protest, they were gone. Dally said something to Cherry, who scowled while Ponyboy silently stood next to him. After a while Cherry ignored Dally and turned away while Marcia told him to get lost. In the end, Dally walked out of the theatre, leaving Pony alone. Cherry said something to Ponyboy and he quickly shook his head and then walked back to Emily and Johnny. He sat down next to Johnny while burning red. After the movie was over, Cherry and Marcia walked up to Emily, Johnny and Pony.

"I knew you were here." Marcia said to Emily. "I thought I saw you entering a while ago. What're you doing with Greasers?"

Emily gulped and looked down. Johnny squeezed her hand.

"Please don't tell Randy." Emily whispered. Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"I would never." Marcia said with a smile. "I hope this one is better then that blonde one."

"He is." Emily replied while returning the smile. "I thought you were going on a date with Bob and Randy?"

"They went drinking. They're pretty boozed up and they were looking for a fight." Cherry said in disgust. She hated her boyfriend's drinking habit.

"Oh. Are you going home now?" Emily asked. Cherry and Marcia nodded. "We don't have a car though." Marcia said. Just then, Two-Bit came running along. He grinned at Pony and Johnny and his grin got wider when he noticed Marcia and Cherry.

"Well, hello ladies." Two-Bit said.

"A Greaser with manners, how uncommon." Marcia answered.

"We could walk you home." Johnny suggested, hoping that he'd get more time to spend with Emily.

Marcia and Cherry thought of that. "Sure, why not." Cherry replied. Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, Marcia, Emily and Cherry started walking down the road. Marcia and Two-Bit were joking around while Cherry talked to Ponyboy. Emily and Johnny were busy getting lost in each other's eyes. They didn't notice the two white mustangs that were trailing down the sidewalk. Suddenly Marcia gasped.

"Oh great! They've spotted us now." She said in a low voice. Everyone turned to look where Marcia was gesturing and saw the mustangs. Emily tightened her grip on Johnny's hand. The mustangs stopped in front of them and Randy and Bob stepped out.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing with Greasers?" Randy demanded.

"Randy please-" Emily began but Marcia jumped in. "You really think she's going to go around with you? You two swore that you wouldn't drink."

"It was just a bit of whiskey." Bob said in defence.

"A bit? You two were falling all over the place!" Cherry shrieked.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to go running around with a bunch of hoods!" Randy yelled.

Two-Bit broke a bottle and handed it to Ponyboy. He gave his knife to Johnny. Emily paled and Randy smirked.

"You wanna fight?" Bob asked. "I got no problem beatin' up no good hoods. We got a buncha Socs in the back seat, waitin' to kick some Greaser ass."

"Pity the back seat." Two-Bit said. Randy glared at him and took out his own knife. Emily reached for her brother and grabbed his arm. "Randy, no." She said. "Please no."

Randy looked at his little sister's pleading eyes and he growled in frustration.

"We'll go with you. Just please don't fight." Emily begged. Randy slowly nodded and motioned for her to get in the car. Emily looked back at Johnny and smiled at him faintly. She sat in the car with Marcia and Cherry following. Bob and Randy glared at the Greasers once more before getting in the cars too and driving off. Ponyboy threw the bottle in the trash can and Johnny gave Two-Bit back the knife. They walked silently back home.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

Emily met Johnny in the parking lot. Ponyboy was with him and the three of them sat silently, looking at the stars. Suddenly, Emily started to cry. Johnny and Pony looked at her and she dropped her face in her hands and sobbed silently. Johnny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily? Emily what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"D-dad b-beat Mom a-again t-today. She w-was all b-bloody and h-hurt." Emily cried. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She cried on his chest while he rubbed her back. He couldn't do anything about her father but he could comfort her. They sat there for a while until Emily pulled away. Johnny wiped her tears away and kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her lips. Emily rubbed her right eye.

"Can we go for a walk? In the park?" Emily asked. Johnny nodded with a smile and got up, pulling Emily gently to her feet. Ponyboy got up too and the three of them walked to the park. Emily clutched Johnny's hand and her head rested on his shoulder. Johnny had his other hand on his baby. They walked in silence until they reached a fountain. Emily dipped her hand in the cold water. Ponyboy sat next to her and Johnny kept standing. It was getting late and they knew they had to get home soon. Suddenly they heard footsteps. The three of them turned around to see Bob, Randy, David and a few other Socs approaching them. Emily stood up quickly and so did Ponyboy. There was a total of seven Socs. Randy grabbed Johnny's collar.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." He growled. Randy punched Johnny in the stomach and Emily winced. She grabbed Randy's hand as he prepared to hit Johnny again.

"Randy stop!" She screamed. Randy nodded at two Socs and they grabbed Emily's arms and pulled her away. "Randy no! Please stop!" Emily yelled while struggling with the two much bigger Socs. Randy punched Johnny again and kicked him. Emily's eyes welled up with tears and they fell down her cheeks. "No! Randy please!"

David grabbed Pony and kicked him while Bob went after Johnny. Johnny was lying on the sidewalk, his hands holding his bleeding chest. His head was bleeding and his arms and legs were bloody and bruised. Bob kicked Johnny again in the stomach and he screamed in pain. Emily's tears blinded her as she struggled. David pushed Pony's head into the cold fountain water.

"Johnny! Randy please stop! Please!" Emily cried. She kicked on of the Socs in his soft spot and he quickly let go of her. Emily pushed the other Soc away and ran to Johnny. Bob grabbed her before she got near him.

"No! Let me go!" Emily yelled. Bob's grip was of steel and his nails clawed into Emily's wrist. Randy continued to punch Johnny. Finally, Emily pulled her arm away from Bob and ran to Johnny, blocking him from the next blow with her own body. Randy stopped mid-swing and looked at Emily in surprise. She was crying and her wrists were bloody.

"Randy please." Emily whispered. Randy let his arm drop to his side and he glared at Johnny.

"Em get up. Don't waste your time with such scum. He deserves to die." Randy said. Emily shook her head.

"Please stop Randy." Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Shut up! He's a fucking Greaser!" Randy yelled. Emily looked at Randy in shock, he had never yelled at her. Emily shook her head again.

"What the hell Em? What the fucking hell?" Randy shouted. His eyes were angry slits and his hands were trembling in anger.

"Randy-"

"I told you to stay away from him! Why don't you ever listen?" Randy continued.

Emily took a deep breath. "Randy you can't hurt him. I love him. And- And I'm pregnant with his baby."


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Kmacc who convinced me to continue! Thank you and I hope you're still reading. I wouldn't have continued if it weren't for you. And thanks to all of the readers who waited for me to continue. Thanks for being patient! XD**

* * *

Randy stumbled back. His eyes widened. Suddenly, there was silence. None of the Socs said anything. Bob dropped his knife onto the floor and as soon as it hit the floor, a soft clatter was heard. And that's when Randy broke the silence.

_Crack!_

Emily fell back and clutched her cheek. She looked at Randy in disbelief. He had never hit her. Never. Randy's eyes widened as he realized what he had done and then they blazed. He grabbed Emily's arm, forgetting the two Greasers lying on the ground, and pulled her towards the car. Emily tried to pull away but Randy's grip was like iron. The other Socs left the Greasers and returned to their respective cars. Randy pushed Emily into the car, locking the door behind her and jumped into the driver's seat. He was out of the park and on the road in mere seconds. Emily didn't try to escape, she sat silently in the back with tears streaming down her cheeks, clutching her wounded wrists. She was more worried about Johnny then what was going to happen to her. Randy stopped the car in their driveway and stepped out. He yanked open the door. "Get out." He ordered.

Emily stepped out of the car and stood in front of her elder brother. Randy glared at her and then pulled her inside the house. The lights were off, their parents had already gone to sleep. Randy pushed Emily roughly inside of his room and locked the door. He grabbed Emily's shoulders, causing her to whimper and shook her. "What the hell?" He demanded.

Emily didn't say anything as Randy shook her again. "A Greaser? Fuck, Em, a bloody _Greaser_?"

Emily's heart beat wildly against her chest and she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're _sorry_?" Randy bellowed. "You let one of those low-life hoods knock you up and _now_ you're sorry?"

Emily pulled away slightly. "You don't know Johnny, Randy." She said in a soft voice. She hiccuped and then sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't have been knocked up!" Randy yelled. "And if you decided to have sex with someone, it would have been better if you had slept with a Soc!"

Emily gave Randy a look of disbelief. "Randy, you know how Socs are. You know what they do. How-"

"I don't care!" Randy gripped her shoulders tighter. "God, you're only 17 bloody years old and you're pregnant. Fuck, Em."

"What do you want me to do?" Emily asked gently.

Randy's eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched. "I want you to get rid of it." He paused. "And I want you to stop meeting with that Greaser. I want you to stay away from him." He paused again. "I want you to get back with Alec because at least he won't be having unprotected sex with you."

Emily's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm not getting rid of my own child." She said. "How can you say that? This is_ your_ nephew or niece. This baby is a part of me. He or she is _alive_. I'm not going to kill my baby."

"That _thing_ is better off dead!" Randy shouted.

"Randy!" Emily felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "This is a child, not an object! This baby is living! He or she feels like us! You're asking me to bring pain onto my own baby?"

"I don't care." Randy said. His voice was angry but calm. "You either get an abortion or I kill that Greaser."

"No!" Emily yelled. "No, please! You can't do that!" She trembled and sniffed.

"You have a choice, Emily. Choose." Randy looked at his sister as she cried pitifully. He felt angry at himself for making her cry and then he felt more anger at her for sleeping with a Greaser.

"Randy, please." Emily whimpered as she clutched his arm. "Please don't do this."

He didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around him and cried. She sobbed onto his shirt, pressing her face against his chest. Randy stood there silently, allowing her to cry. He pressed his hands against her back, rubbing it lightly, providing small comfort. "Emily, choose." He said after a while. "If you don't, Dad will."

Emily pulled away. "No, Randy, you can't."

Randy wrapped his arms tighter around her and nodded. "He'll find out anyway, Em. It's better if we tell him now."

Emily shook her head. "You can't do this. Please, Randy." Her hands found her baby bump and she rubbed it. "Randy, I love this baby. I love Johnny. Anything, anything but this."

Randy licked his lips. "Fine. If you don't want to get rid of it, then you're going to Grandma's. You'll stay there until it's born. Either that, or you get married to Alec."

Emily rubbed her cheek and nodded. "I'll go to Grandma's." She looked down. "Can I tell Johnny?"

Randy gazed at her with a frown. "I'm going to go with you if you do."

Emily nodded again and then she took Randy's hand in her smaller one. "I wish you hadn't done what you did tonight. Johnny didn't do anything wrong. You don't know him, Randy. You don't know what he goes through. You don't know what kind of parents he has." She looked up. "His father beats him all the time and his mother yells at him whenever she gets the chance. He's scared, Randy. He has no one. He was so happy about the baby. He would finally get the family he always wanted." She saw something flicker behind the hardness of Randy's eyes. "You're taking it all away from him. If only you would get to know him a bit you would realize how broken he is. I want to give him a family. I want to give him love and security." She sniffed. "You know what he told me once? He said that if it weren't for the gang, the baby and me, he would've probably already killed himself." Emily felt tears pricking her eyes. "You hurt him so much, Randy. You hurt him. You kept hurting him." And then she let go of his hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

Randy took Emily to the Curtis's house the next day. They stood at the doorway as Darry helped Johnny outside. Randy wouldn't let Emily go inside alone and Dally wouldn't let Randy go in. Emily cried as she hugged Johnny and told him that she was leaving. Johnny choked up.

"It's okay, baby." He said, wiping her tears. "You take care of the kid, okay? You tell him that Daddy loves him with all his heart."

Emily wouldn't let him go. "How do you know?"

"I just do. Name him Jason, okay?" Johnny pulled her close.

"Jason Darrel Cade?" Emily smiled through her tears. "I like it."

"I do too." Johnny kissed her. Four times. And then with much difficulty, he bent down and kissed the baby bump. "I love you, Jason." He whispered and then kissed Emily again. "I love you too, baby. Take care of yourself."

Emily wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I love you, Johnny. I'll come back. I promise. Jason will know his father." She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much."

Randy only asked one question on the way back. "You're giving him the Greaser's last name?"

Emily answered with a simple, "The baby is his, isn't it?"

They arrived home in silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Decision II

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On to the chapter! This chapter features Alec, Randy and Emily's father and of course, a HUGE argument/fight. Plus, there's a little surprise in store for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Randy opened the door for Emily and she silently stepped out of the car. Johnny's sad eyes lingered in front of her and she clutched her hand to her heart, the other one resting on her baby bump. Randy placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the front door. He opened the door and they walked inside. Just as they were about to enter the living room, Randy whispered, "I told Dad."

Emily's eyes widened in shock and tears cascaded down her cheeks as they entered the living room to find their father, mother and Alec waiting for them. Jackson, their father, instantly stood up, his eyes blazing with anger. "You bitch." He growled and slapped Emily across the face. Emily stumbled back and Randy placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Dad!" Randy yelled. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Shut up!" Jackson shouted. "This worthless thing deserves it."

Emily whimpered as Jackson raised his hand to hit her again. The slap that came next landed not on her but on her mother. Cecilia stood firm in front of her daughter as her cheek throbbed and pained. "Don't you dare touch my daughter." She squared her shoulders in confidence.

"Get out of my way." Her husband answered but Cecilia didn't move an inch. "Get out of my way!" He repeated with more force.

A hand on his arm stopped him from striking Cecilia. "Mr. Adderson, please." Alec said. "Let's discuss this calmly."

Jackson was about to say something when Alec turned his gaze to Emily. "You look beautiful as always, Emily." He smiled.

Emily clutched her mother's hand and didn't meet Alec's cold blue eyes. With his light blonde hair and tanned skin, Alec was considered one of the hottest guys in his college. He had been Emily's boyfriend ever since they had moved to town. But only because of Randy and the whole Greaser-Soc system. After almost two and a half years of what Alec called dating but really seemed to Emily as being 'bed partners', Emily had gathered all of her courage to tell Alec that she wanted to break up with him. He had thrown a fit before telling her that she would be sorry. Now, she was half frightened about what he was going to do. Oh how she wished Johnny was with her.

Alec sat down on the sofa and Jackson sat down next to him. Randy didn't bother sitting down and he pulled Emily closer to himself. Cecilia glared at her husband.

"What is he doing here, Randy?" Emily whispered.

"Tell her." Randy said to Alec who nodded.

"I want to marry you, Emily." Alec said with a bright smile as he pulled out a blue velvet box that contained a diamond ring. The sly glint in his eyes went unnoticed by everyone but Emily. The ground slipped from underneath Emily's feet.

"No," Emily shook her head. "No, no, no. I-I don't want to get married to him. Randy, you said I could go to Grandma's."

"It's not your choice to make." Jackson growled. "We aren't sending you off to burden your grandmother. We've already accepted Alec's generous offer."

"No, Dad, no. Please no." Emily felt Randy's hands slide off of her shoulders. "I can't marry him. I don't want to. Please don't make me."

Alec pretended to be hurt. "But I've always wanted to marry you, Emily."

"No you haven't." Emily shook her head, her eyes swollen and red. "You don't even love me."

Alec's blue eyes widened. "I do, Emily. I do love you. And I want to be the father of your child."

"_Johnny_ is the father of my child." Emily corrected.

"_Johnny_ is a no good Greaser who's better off dead." Jackson was itching to slap her again. "And he will be if you don't put that damn ring on your finger."

"I love Johnny!" Emily cried.

"Shut up!" Jackson grabbed the ring and pulled Emily's hand towards himself before roughly sliding it up her ring finger. "Keep it on or that thing inside of you dies along with it's bastard father!"

"No!" Emily screamed and pulled the ring off. "NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Hot tears poured down her cheeks. "I LOVE JOHNNY! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY ALEC!"

Jackson's hand made contact with her cheek and she fell back. "Shut the fuck up and put that ring back on before I lose it and bring out my gun and shoot that thing, girl."

Emily's eyes widened in shock and she wrapped her arms around her baby bump wanting to shut out all those harsh words from harming her child. Randy bent down next to her and gently slipped the ring onto her red ring finger. He pulled her against his chest and cradled her trembling body next to his. Jackson stormed out of the room and Cecilia pushed back her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, my love." She whispered and as the tears began tumbling down her cheeks, she stood and ran out of the room.

Randy looked up at Alec who sat down next to them. "I'll take good care of her." Alec said and pulled Emily onto his lap. Emily, too tired and scared to fight back, allowed herself to close her eyes and fall back against his arms in a faint.

_I love you Johnny. Forever and always. _

* * *

**A/N: Hohoho, I'm evil! No worries though. The Greasers are gonna strike in the next chapter! Woohoo! **


End file.
